Irony
by dazai-san
Summary: "Yamato-taichou—" / "It's Tenzo," Tenzo says blandly while Kakashi snickers into a gloved hand at the irony of it all. (Gen. Post manga, pre-epilogue. Not entirely serious.)


**Title:** Irony

 **Summary:** "Yamato-taichou—" / "It's Tenzo," Tenzo says blandly while Kakashi snickers into a gloved hand at the irony of it all. (Gen. Post manga, pre-epilogue. Not entirely serious.)

.

The first thing Kakashi does as Hokage is remove Tenzo's codename, Yamato. The second is to _not_ tell anybody about Tenzo's change in name.

"Don't worry," Kakashi assures with a smile that only Tenzo can see, "you're still part of Team Seven. You're just not Yamato-taichou anymore. You're _Tenzo_ -taichou and I'm Kakashi-sensei a.k.a. o' the Illustrious Lord Hokage-sama."

"That's horribly wordy, o' the Illustrious Lord Hokage-sama," Tenzo informs him with a deadpan, trademark of Tenzo. It's a face that Kakashi is rather used to seeing. It's also a face that Kakashi rather enjoys breaking and replacing.

"Ah, is that so? How about o' the Amazingly Illustrious Famous and Powerful Lord Hokage-dono-sama?" Kakashi replies quite cheerfully.

The area between Tenzo's eyebrows wrinkles ever so slightly and Kakashi's smile grows only wider. _Score._ "Even bigger a mouthful, not to mention _redundant_ , senpai."

"You _are_ aware that I'm not serious, right?"

"Yes. No. With you, I _cannot tell_. You once told me that you were going to paint all of the ANBU masks pink. I didn't believe you. Guess what you did the next day."

"Oh! I _do_ remember doing that."

"My point has been proven, Kakashi-senpai. Can you just keep your title as Hokage-sama?"

"Alright."

"Please? It'll be so much easier on us—wait, what?"

"I said _alright_ ," Kakashi says, quite amused.

"…Oh. Okay. Is that all?"

"Yeah. You can go now."

Tenzo leaves in a swirl of leaves.

.

Kakashi and Tenzo walk down the street, the former humming cheerfully as he looks around for his favorite food market. They have the best eggplants.

Upon spotting it, he stops and Tenzo does so as well, being his quote/unquote "bodyguard". He's really just there because Kakashi can make him keep him company and Kakashi loves flaunting his authority. (It's not like Tenzo hates it or anything either way, and Kakashi made sure that he had nothing important to do.)

Suddenly, a familiar trio of chakra signatures race over, and Kakashi looks up to see the Highly Visible Ninja, the Action Girl, and the Deadpan Snarker; a.k.a. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

"Yamato-taichou—" Naruto begins, excited.

"It's Tenzo," Tenzo says blandly while Kakashi snickers into a gloved hand at the irony of it all.

Naruto gapes while Sakura raises an eyebrow and gives Kakashi (who's currently browsing through the eggplants innocently) a look. Sai simply blinks in a mild show of surprise.

"WHAT?" Naruto explodes after about twenty seconds of silence (amazing, Kakashi muses, what has the world come to?). "YOU MEAN YAMATO WAS A FAKE NAME?"

"It was kind of obvious," Sakura points out, "what with Kakashi-sensei constantly calling him Tenzo."

"I'm still your taichou," Tenzo reminds them. "So don't think I can't order you around." Then he turns what Kakashi has dubbed as the "Tenzo-Stares-Deep-Into-Your-Soul Face" on the three. Not even Sai is impervious to it, and he smiles nervously.

(Then again, only Kakashi is immune to it.

And that's because Kakashi has an even _better_ weapon than the "Tenzo-Stares-Deep-Into-Your-Soul Face". His face. As in his unmasked face.)

Kakashi purchases a bag full of eggplants, walking back to Tenzo's side and reaching over to ruffle Naruto's hair, earning him a squawk of irritation.

"Come on, Tenzo," Kakashi singsongs as he shoves his rather heavy bag of eggplants into Tenzo's arms. "We have a lot more shopping to do."

He relishes in the fact that Tenzo doesn't correct him with an "it's Yamato!"

(And the fact that Tenzo gives a long suffering sigh.

Kakashi can kind of see now why girls do this to their boyfriends.)

.

 **a/n:** *shamelessly tropes Naruto, Sakura, and Sai*

And also yes, Kakashi's face is just that awesome.

Please leave a review telling me what you think? Thanks!


End file.
